The wife of a king
by LoveAndBooks1
Summary: Moments through Dell's life, when she realises how she feels, and how Loki feels. Suck at summaries. Thanx.


**This an AU! story, not a song fic, Dell was just singing a lullaby to herself.**

 **Love.**

I stood in the queens courtyard, admiring the many flowers, and different types of species that live in and around them, I gently sat on the ground and crossed my legs, patiently waiting for the animal that I knew would so come out from behind the log, hiding in between the flowers and shrubs.

I softly began to sing a Nordic song,

Den modige gikk til kampen,

den modige gikk å lagre,

den modige opprettet fred,

blant de land,

kvinne og barn fortelle historier,

om hvordan de døde beskytter deres rike,

deres sprits utføres i Valhalla, fred er nå alltid med dem.

It was a song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger and I cried worried about all of the brave warriors who had died protecting our realm, and where their spirits went after they had died.

I heard someone's foot steps behind me, trying to be quiet, but not doing so. I turned my head to a young boy maybe my age or slightly older come to a stop standing only a few feet away, he had a small smirk on is face and his deep green eyes full of mischief.

"What are you doing?" Came his voice as he took a step forward to try and see what I had been looking at. I turned my head around to see that the small furry animal I had been waiting for was peeking his head out looking over the to of the log, with its green glowing eyes.

I turned my head back to the boy and nodded my head in the animals direction, "Him, I was waiting for him." I turned back tot he animal slowly lifting my hand and reaching out my hand to him, waiting as the animal crept forward sniffing the tips of my fingers, it's always the same routine, no matter how many time I come and visit him, he is always cautious.

"He does bite, just in case you were wondering." Came the smart reply, as the animal came out more from behind the log and flowers into full view. I gently lifted him and placed him in my lap, running my hands through hid fur and down his back.

"No, not to me he doesn't. He's always quite calm and will usually drift of to sleep, given the chance." I replied to him, a smile lighting up my face, the I heard the boy walk forward and sit down next to me in the same position as me.

"You are lucky then, he doesn't take to kindly to other people. He rather likes being on his own." He said, I watched as reached out and ran his fingers through the animals fur, his smirk transforming into a small smile.

"He was a gift form mother you see, very playful little thing when he was just a babe. But very aloof when he wanted to be. That is why I'm surprised he is so taken with you." My eyes shot to his face as he said this, my mind racing, I had sometimes taken and treated the animal as if he were my own thinking he was a stray. But yet he had a owner.

"I-I didn't know, I though he was a stray, left behind." My voice stuttered out the words.

I tried to give him back, but as soon as the prince wrapped both his hands around the animal, the animal let out a hiss and swiped at claw at his owner. He let go of the animal and I put him back in my lap.

"Traitorous little thing!" He said, "It seems he would rather stay with you. I guess nothing could be done to change his little mind." His mouth had little smirk on face as he spoke. I nervously pushed my blonde hair out of my face and didn't say anything.

"I guess every pretty little thing must have a companion." He tugged at the ends of my blonde hair. I felt my face heat up, embarrassed at the compliment. He stood up from the ground, smirk still on his face.

"Take good care of beskytter, and he will take care of you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Dell." He said then turned and walked out of the garden, How did he know my name?

Later on I would learn that the boy was prince Loki, and as I got older I would also learn that this was when I first fell in love with Loki.

 **Desire.**

"You must stop being distracted Dell!" Came the rough voice of Loki as he hit me again with the wooden sword. I lifted my sword and blocked the next swing of Loki's sword.

My breathes came out in harsh pants, "I'm not distracted Loki!" I jabbed forward with my sword, but Loki easily blocked.

"Yes you are, you're forgetting to block and side-step. We've done countless time, you should remember by now!" Loki's voice raised as he swiped his foot out towards my feet, I quickly jumped over it before landing again.

I could feel my blood pumping, my face flushed with colour, and my breath heavy. But it wasn't form the sword fight, Loki had taken of his shirt as it was a hot day, and every time he moved, I could see all of his muscles move and ripple, under his skin, and see the sweat running down his body.

I was to busy watching his body to not see what he was planning, he hit my sword hard enough to knock it out of my hand, before using his left hand he grabbed my arm, and pulled me into his chest, the tip of the sword pointed at my rib cage.

Our breathing was harsh, and my body was against him, a victorious smirk on his. "I win." Was all he said before letting me go and getting himself a drink of water.

That was the first time I felt true desire not just for him, but his body as well.

 **Rage.**

I had never felt such rage from Loki before, never seen his skin turn a deep blue before.

"Loki." I whispered to him, reaching a hand out to touch him. He pulled away violently, his breathing harsh, pain in his eyes echoed on his face.

"Do not touch me Dell, I am a monster parents tell their children at night, I-I cant, Odin, he kept this from me, why would he not tell me!" Loki's voice raised at the end of his sentence, making me jump slightly. I could feel Loki's magic reaching out ready to explode. A cup from the night stand flew in to the wall breaking.

"Loki, you are no monster, you are my husband, I will always love you, no matter if you're Asgardian or Juton." Loki stayed still as I approached him, his breathing still harsh, I slowly reached out my hand my fingers just barely brushing his skin.

I could see the fear in his eyes, awaiting for the frost burn to turn up on my fingers, when nothing happened, I lied the palm of my hand on his cheek, standing in-front of him.

"Shh, Loki it's okay, my darling, everything will be all-right, shh." I could feel my powers of peace and love, wrapping around him like a glove. Loki's breathing started to calm down.

"Shh." I whispered as I slowly leaned up on my toes, my lips touching his, in a gentle kiss my eyes closing, both hands now on his face. I sucked on his lip slightly, before pulling away.

"I love you." I said, my eyes still closed our foreheads resting against one another.

"I love you as well Dell."

That was the first time I had ever seen Loki go into such a rage that I needed to use my powers to calm him down.

 **Loneliness.**

I stood next to Loki as court was being held, he had all of his advisor's and trusties around him. He was completely zoning out. The advisor's started to fight amongst themselves, over which was the best way to deal with some traitors that had tried to take my life. I was only saved by beskytter who had been with me that day, and protected me, as Loki had said he always would.

I felt beskytter rub up against my legs, and move towards Loki, pawing at his feet, bringing him out of his day dream. Loki scratched his head a he stood, all the advisor's shut up, not wanting to endure Loki's wrath.

"These men, these traitors, will be punished before there death, a quick death would be to easy. they will each receive one hundred lashing, and if they survive that they will also receive poison that will set every nerve and muscle alight in pain, that will then lead them to their death." Loki's voice carried throughout the room. Silence was all you heard before an uproar of protest.

"They are Asgardians!"

"The sentence is to severe!"

"You truly are mad!"

"Quite, you know nothing, I am the king, and they tried to murder my wife. Their sentence is my decision, and mine alone, that will be there sentence. Now leave!" Loki's voice was raised, anger colouring his tone.

All of his advisor's left the room, and Loki sat down with a heavy sigh, his hands clenched around his staff. I walked towards him and rested one hand on his head and ran it trough his hair.

In that moment I knew Loki truly felt he was alone in his decisions, and as a king.

 **Done, :) So song was just something I made up, and as I said this isn't a song fic, it's an AU! for reading comments always welcome!**


End file.
